Various types of afflictions such as diseases (i.e., stroke, rheumatoid arthritis), deformities, injuries, etc. can rob individuals of their physical abilities and in some cases their ability to be independent. The medical profession has researched and developed treatments over the years to aid such individuals during their recovery from such afflictions or in some cases simply learning to live with them. Affected individuals may find comfort from treatments involving massage, applying heat, along with other healing techniques to bring relief. However, the severity of some disorders may call for more invasive treatments such as surgery, proscribing drugs, etc. that further extend recovery periods.